


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(34)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [34]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(34)（文：十甫）

一声枪响后，站在仙道身后的人快速地越过仙道，跑向三井刚翻过栏杆跳下山崖的地方。

眼看着他站在栏杆前，正想俯身探望时，仙道冷冷地对那人说，“他已无路可逃，从那里跳下去铁定粉身碎骨，你为什么还要开枪。”

听仙道开口问话，那人讪讪地回答道，“二少爷，我也是为了以防万一。老爷和大少爷吩咐过，在这段期间不能让外人接触你。凡接触你的，杀无赦！”

“哼！走吧，回屋里去！”

“是！”

“怎么？你还在那儿磨蹭什么？难不成你在等那个人从崖底爬上来？”

“嗯～不是……只是……是是！”那人支吾了一阵子，终究还是没说什么，于是尾随着仙道的步伐，走向大宅。只是，还是有一丝不放心，频频向后偷望，想看看自己的直觉是否正确？他觉得那个跳崖的人，还没死……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
跳崖的三井寿的确没死。

此时，他正脚踏着从崖边突出的一个小平台，手攀着一条从山路旁延伸下来的透明绳索。

刚才真是千钧一发，若不是他手脚俐落，从退、翻、抓至跳一气呵成的话，他现在肯定堕身崖底，蒙主召唤了。

好险！

但刚才若不冒险的话，他一定躲不过那一枪，然后一命呜呼了。

想来真得感激仙道。

刚才突然被他揪着衣领，心里虽觉得惊愕，但有更多的不爽！平时已很不满他们陵南人常抢去霍士的功劳，此刻莫名其妙地被揪着，更让他想直接发难！

然而，却听到仙道压低声音说，“沿着栏杆直退五步有一根绳索，抓起它往山崖跳下，看准了，那里有一个小平台，你先躲一下，等我走了就快点离开这里！快行动！”

三井从仙道的肩膀看到他身后有人慢慢靠近，不容多想，也不容再深思仙道的话可信度有多高，三井立刻行动。

他一把推开仙道，仙道也配合得很好地向后退了几步挡住来人，为三井争取到时间。

果然，就在他翻身跳崖的时候，枪声响起……

三井不禁捏了一把冷汗。

真不明白自己为何会弄得此番狼狈地步。

他只不过依据自己的分析，认为仙道家族与山泉健一在山形市即将展开的阴谋或许有关。因为仙道家族在山形市根深柢固，不但有产业，在山形市更是举足轻重，对其经济甚具影响力。再加上他们与山泉健一是姻亲关系，这样的背景、这样千丝万缕的关系，足以让人怀疑他们是狼狈为奸。

因此，他才会处心积虑地想潜进仙道家探个虚实。

“偶遇”仙道彰时，他觉得自己是何其幸运，只要找个借口，就可以大大方方地跟着仙道走进他的家门。

岂知，自己的如意算盘竟敲不响，还……差点赔上自己的命。

赔上自己的性命没关係，反正他早已有了这个认知与准备，只是……安西教授他们都将希望放在他的身上，他不能白白牺牲。

只是，自己为何会这么狼狈？

然而，崖上随即传来的对话却让他感到欣慰，至少他觉得自己的判断正确：仙道家族果然与山泉健一在暗地里干着害人的勾当！

算了算时间，自己约莫“吊”在崖边有十多分钟了，想来仙道与那狙击手已离开了，于是，便借助于手中那条透明绳索向上攀爬。

终于爬到那片平地上。

虽然气喘如牛，然而三井却不敢久留。他弓着身体，行动迅速地离开那片草地。小心翼翼地越过仙道宅的赤红大门后，与来的时候一样，他仍然背贴着山壁，躲在阴影处，悄声地迅速移离仙道宅。

好不容易以那种横移姿势来到一个拐弯处，远离了有路灯照明的山路，三井便开始疾步奔跑。

他一定要在被仙道家族的狙击手发现前，尽快与安西教授取得联络以及报告最新发现，然后迅速搬离寄宿的旅馆，找个地方隐藏起来，再周详计划下一个行动。

虽然跑下山并不会太费力气，但却比上山更吃力。因为必须随时停下来以防止冲力太迅速，这对人体的膝盖造成的压力很大，一个不小心就会骨折，尤其是像三井这种有过膝盖伤患案例的人，更要提高警惕。

突然，有两道灯光倏地向他照射过来，他迅速往暗处避，但已来不及了。

那辆车越驶越近，三井避无可避，唯有高举双手……

“先生，快上来！”

定睛一看，原来是刚才的计程车司机，正当三井还在犹豫不决的时候，那司机催促道，“快点上来，先生！别拖拖拉拉的，你的朋友等着你！快！”

三井立刻做了决定，马上打开车后门跳上车。

他心里已盘算好，对方只有一人，驾着车，而自己则坐在后座，若发现情况不对或对方突然发难，无论是逃跑或是反击，他的胜算都比计程车司机高。

“是谁叫你来接应我的？”沉默了一阵子，三井问那计程车司机说。

“他不让我说出他的名字，并说，去到目的地先生你自然知道是谁。”

“哦？”三井疑虑顿生，他今晚的行动可没对任何人说过，到底是谁对他如此瞭解？而且有能力使这个司机对他的态度来个一百八十度的转变？

答应很快就公开了。

当他看见那个在他寄宿旅馆前站着、有着一头淡黄鬈发的瘦长身影时，不禁笑了起来。

是大楠！是他以前混帮会时认识的兄弟。

难怪那司机后来对他如此恭敬，原来是“正牌黑帮”人物出现了。虽然冥龙社现已改邪归正成为神龙社，但其黑帮势力仍在，而且影响力日益茁壮，因此，其他帮会的人，总是对神龙社的社员礼遇有加，唯恐怠慢。对普通社员尚且如此，更何况是有头有脸的人物？

然而，三井下一刻就收敛了笑容，他想到一个关键的问题：大楠怎么知道他在山市形？若是洋平通知他，嘱咐他从东京赶来帮忙，那更是没有可能的事！因为，无论是开往山形市的新干线还是飞往山形市的飞机，这几天的班次都暴满了，因此湘北组的成员才被滞留在东京，没办法赶来与他携手合作。

“是谁告……”

“嘘～我们找地方说话去。”大楠立刻截停三井的问话，然后将他的行李袋丢给他，“我已替你退房了。若不是你这小子装蒜，我还真找不到你！还是那么老狡猾…哈哈！”

“可是，我还是踢到铁板了……”三井向站在身后的计程车司机一指。

“唷～先生，您就别挖苦小的了，是小的有眼不识泰山，得罪您老了，小的给你赔罪赔罪……”

“好啦好啦！别浪费时间了，带我们去那里吧！”大楠见那计程车司机似乎赔罪赔个没完没了，便出言阻止。

向三井使了一个眼色后，便坐上计程车。

三井甫坐上车，大楠就问了一个问题，“你还有体力吗？”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“大楠！这里是什么地方？”见计程车驶远后，三井才向大楠问道。

“这里是仙道家族开设的红花精油提炼厂。”

“哦？”

“这里有全世界最完善的研究中心、仪器以及设备。”

“哦～”

“猜到了吗？”

“嗯！你是说，那些人造病毒都是在这里研发的？”

“BINGO！这间红花精油提炼厂只是用来掩人耳目，真正在运作的是在其底下的病毒研究中心。研究出来的病毒就交由阿部山雄运输到世界各地。”

“这么说来……这里就是瘟神组织的总部？……你怎么查到的？”

“不是我查到的，是我们。洋平那小子从流川枫提供的线索中猜到这里也许有一个病毒研发中心，于是，他一离开扣留所就联络我、高宫以及野间，着我们来山形市调查一下。然后我们就拜託这里的帮会帮忙，嘿嘿，不到两日就查到了！”

“你们可真行呀！怎么洋平不早点通知我？害我刚才几乎跳崖身亡！”

“是你行动太急躁了，我来不及阻止呀！”

“那我们现在有什么行动？潜进去做破坏？”

“呣～洋平要我们先救人。他估计，中午被高头他们那伙人扣押带走的流川枫与樱木花道一定被送到这里。他说，若先救了樱木花道，他就有办法阻止山形市即将发生的浩劫。”

“樱木花道？谁？他有这个本事？”

“我们必须相信洋平呀！”

“好！快告诉我你们的计划。要怎么潜进去？”

只见大楠阴阴地笑了一下，“我们已挖了一条地下通道……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
原来那条地下通道，是直通那地下研究室的通风口。

三井与大楠、野间此时正身处那通风口。而高宫则替他们留守地下通道口。

小心翼翼地移动着自己的身躯，以防发出声响。

根据大楠他们之前的堪察，他们必须先通往那研究所的大厅，然后才从那儿通往个别的研究室。从大厅通往别处是最凶险的路段，也是建造者的一番巧思：若有人从通风口潜入，那么在佈满闭路电视的大厅上，他就无所盾形了。

约莫爬了一小时，终于到达那个大厅的通风口。

正当他们正想着如何突破的时候，大厅上的灯光突然全熄……电源好像中断了。

三井他们直呼幸运，趁研究室内的储备电还末投入运作的空档，立刻打开通口，跳入大厅，然后迅速攀上另一个通风口。

这通风口会通向哪里，他们并不知道。只知道只要离开刚才通往地面的通风口，这内部的通风口就可以四通八达了。

突然，一阵呐喊声从不远处的某个出口传来。

爬在最前面的大楠连忙向那儿移动。

这时，清晰无比的喊叫声传到他们三人的耳中……

“白痴～快走！”

  
本贴由十甫于2003年12月8日22:09:43在“N2”发表


End file.
